


all with you

by nightdrip



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Hopefully this isn't a complete and utter disappointment, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sort Of, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdrip/pseuds/nightdrip
Summary: Admittedly, Hangyul isn’t against being treated like this. It makes him feel special, loved, wanted. It’s a nice feeling, even though he thinks he’s being a parasite. But Hangyul has quickly learned that the guilt of refusing Seungwoo is heavier and worse than just accepting his kindness. So he lets himself be spoiled, taking everything Seungwoo gives him with much gratitude and letting himself believe that he’s the only recipient of Seungwoo’s doting.this fic has been translated into Russian by Saluki: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8693726 !!!!





	all with you

**Author's Note:**

> another self-indulgent fic! that was supposed to be longer but im impatient and i ran out of ideas

“Dude, where are you? Almost everyone’s here already.” Yohan sounds distressed, which Hangyul doesn’t get. The agreed upon time was 8PM and Hangyul still had about ten minutes before he was truly late for the dinner gathering. In the background, Hangyul can hear Seungyoun and the other organization members welcoming the alumni and ushering them to their seats. 

“I literally just finished a group meeting. Cut me some slack, man,” Hangyul huffs to his phone. His legs are starting to strain from how quickly he’s trying to walk. He can see the restobar they’ve reserved, can see Yohan standing by the door greeting people as they enter before going back to looking out for him. 

He raises a hand when he’s close enough and Yohan visibly relaxes, letting out a deep sigh of relief. He hurries Hangyul inside and they find their seats among the other current members of their organization, smiling politely at the older members across from them. 

“Welcome, welcome!” Seungyoun opens his arms, voice booming throughout the venue. Hangyul’s glad they voted against the use of a microphone. “I’m glad you all made it, especially on such late notice. But I’m sure you all have this day saved on your calendars. It is our org’s 15th anniversary after all.” 

Seungyoun continues his welcome speech and Hangyul slowly zones out. Yohan’s on his phone, not so subtly scrolling through his Twitter feed under the table. Even as Seungyoun introduces the older alumni, Hangyul doesn’t pay much attention. 

“And of course, I wouldn’t forget to mention the god of not only our organization, but the whole department. Mr. Han Seungwoo?” 

Hangyul looks up just in time for a man from another table to stand up and wave timidly towards the rest of them, bowing before he sits back down. He can’t help but be slightly amused that someone this shy is considered a god, but he doesn’t doubt it. They know Seungyoun, after all. 

The food is served after introductions and Hangyul is interrupted midfeast by Wooseok when the older leans between him and Yohan with a hand on their shoulders. 

“Is this about later?” Yohan asks through a mouthful of food, at which both Wooseok and Hangyul grimace.

“Yeah, yeah. You both know how to drive, right?” 

Both of them nod. Wooseok steps back and clasps his hands definitively. “Nice! Don’t drink later, you’ll be driving some of the alumni to their accommodations.”

Yohan and Hangyul groan, protests ready. Wooseok clicks his tongue and they fall silent, knowing there is no longer room for argument. Wooseok smiles sweetly and pats their shoulders before going back to the officers’ table. 

Despite Wooseok’s words, Yohan sneaks a few sips from Yuvin’s beer. The older boy snickers, muttering a, “you are so dead when Wooseok finds out.” Yohan frowns at this, pushing the glass back towards Yuvin. His tolerance level isn’t particularly low, unlike Hangyul’s but it’s still pretty risky to let him drink without supervision. Hangyul is glad Yohan listens well, at least. 

He’s also glad that the night ends earlier than expected, what with the main guests, the alumni, declaring they’re already tired and wish to rest. At least he has time to review for his 8AM exam. 

Hangyul sees Wooseok waving from the other side of the restobar and with the assumptions that he’s the one being summoned, he treads over. He bows deeply when he sees the man from earlier – Han Seungwoo, he recalls – whom Wooseok is talking to. He’s attractive, in a mix of delicate and rugged beauty. Hangyul can’t help but stare until Wooseok’s voice snaps him out of his trance. 

“Seungwoo hyung, this is Hangyul.” Said boy smiles politely, offering a curt nod and extending his hand for Seungwoo to shake. The man takes it and the touch is both rough and gentle. Like his appearance, Hangyul thinks. 

“I’m not drunk, though,” Seungwoo says. His voice is soft, and Hangyul immediately decides he needs to hear more of it. 

“Then consider this as a courtesy for making you come all the way here when you’re so busy,” Wooseok insists. “Besides, you may not be drunk but you did drink quite a lot.” He gestures to the empty bottles of soju in front of Seungwoo. Hangyul would be dead before he could finish that much. “Better to be safe than sorry.” 

“You’re right,” Seungwoo finally concedes. He pats Wooseok’s back and stands up, smiling as he faces Hangyul. He’s tall, almost frustratingly so, and Hangyul feels both mildly intimidated by and attracted to him. “I’ll be in your care.” 

Flustered, Hangyul bows deeply and gestures towards the exit with his arms. “Of course. This way, hyungnim.” He says it in typical gang underling fashion that and regrets it as soon as he hears Wooseok and Seungwoo stifle laughter. _ Classic, Lee Hangyul, _he thinks to himself, biting back a curse. 

They bid goodbye to Wooseok and Hangyul follows Seungwoo outside to the parking lot. His eyes scan the line of parked cars, humming and nodding to himself when he notices that there are a handful of luxury cars among them. 

He almost bumps into Seungwoo when the man suddenly stops, but he manages to collect himself. He waits as Seungwoo scoops his car keys from his pocket, dangling them in front of Hangyul with a smile. Hangyul takes them with both hands and it’s only now that he notices that one of the luxury cars belong to the man standing in front of him, because _ of course _ he’s rich. 

He scrambles to unlock the car, rushing to open the backseat door for Seungwoo, but the older only chuckles and gets in the front seat. He’s still smiling when Hangyul walks to the driver’s side, seemingly amused at how awkward and utterly dumb he is. 

“Alright, where to, sir?” Hangyul asks as he starts up the car with little struggle and help from Seungwoo. 

“Men’s Residence Hall.” Hangyul whips his head towards him so fast that he winces in pain. Seungwoo’s loud laugh rings in Hangyul’s ears. Even his laugh is cute. 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Hangyul begins as he drives out the parking lot, “why there? There’s a good hotel around here.”

“I know.” Seungwoo looks out the window, taking in the familiar and at the same time estranged place. “I just miss it. I don’t get to visit as often anymore.”

Hangyul nods, adjusting his hold on the steering wheel and keeping his eyes on the road. He wishes he could turn on some music, just to lessen the silence. But Seungwoo speaks again. 

“It’s not too far from your dorm, is it?” 

Hangyul smiles a bit at the question. “Depends on which unit you’re staying at,” he says. Seungwoo furrows his eyebrows in a moment’s confusion before letting out a laugh. 

“Oh, I see. Unit 4? Second floor?” 

“Lucky me,” Hangyul chirps. “My dorm is just one floor below.” 

It’s not that funny, but Hangyul guesses it’s the amount of alcohol in Seungwoo’s system that causes him to be so amused with him. They fall into a comfortable silence as they finally enter the campus, and Hangyul watches Seungwoo turning his head left and right, as if to look for any differences from when he used to stay here. Hangyul’s sure not much has changed, but he doesn’t say anything, allowing Seungwoo to reminisce and be nostalgic in peace. 

When they reach the dormitory, Hangyul turns the engine off and rushes out to open the car door for Seungwoo, to which the man smiles gratefully at him for. They both greet the guard on duty, who immediately recognizes Seungwoo when he asks for the key to his room. He steps out of his booth to give him the key, clapping the man on the back and asking how he’s been. 

“Who would’ve thought, huh? Loud rowdy Han Seungwoo looking like such a refined young man. I feel kind of proud,” the guard chuckles once again. Seungwoo hides his face in his hands, ears reddening at the comment. Hangyul’s eyebrows rise, he definitely didn’t expect _ loud and rowdy _from this man. 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to keep you two up.” The guard pats their backs and wish them a good night. They bow and walk to their unit, Hangyul more curious about Seungwoo than ever. 

“This is me,” Hangyul says when they step in the building. “Good night, uh, sir.” 

Seungwoo snorts, waving him off. “Just call me hyung. Good night, Hangyul. Oh, and thank you.” He watches Seungwoo ascend the stairs, turning away in a panic when the older waves at him one last time. 

Later while he’s studying, Hangyul tries not to think about how his name sounded when Seungwoo said it. And if he ends up searching ‘Han Seungwoo’ on Facebook instead of reviewing just to find that his profile is on private, it’s no one’s business. 

The next time Hangyul sees Seungwoo, it’s a couple of months later at the annual week-long university fair. He’s helping with setting up their booth when he feels someone tower over him. He cranes his neck to see Seungwoo smiling at him and Hangyul ignores the warmth that spreads through his whole body. He’s wearing a navy blue short-sleeved button-up and black slacks that only highlight how long his legs are. Hangyul has to tear his eyes away from the tattoos exposed by his attire.

“Need any help?” he asks and Hangyul doesn’t answer immediately. He doesn’t trust himself to.

“It’s fine. We got this.” He turns around, hoping that the heat in his face doesn’t manifest for Seungwoo to see. 

Fortunately, Seungwoo walks over to the corner of the booth towards Seungyoun who greets him with a hug. Hangyul and the newer members finish setting up the front, slumping on the available chairs after. Seungyoun thanks them and tells them they’re free for the rest of the day to enjoy the fair.

“Oh, wait. Hangyul!” The boy stops short, turning back to Seungyoun. He raises his eyebrows in question. He watches Seungyoun take his wallet out of his back pocket, jogging towards him. “Could you buy us something to eat?”

“Sure-” 

“I’ll go with him.” Both boys turn towards the sound of Seungwoo’s voice. He puts a hand on Seungyoun’s shoulder once he’s closer, smiling at both him and Hangyul. “I’ll pay, too.”

“It’s okay, hyung. You can just stay here,” Seungyoun says but Seungwoo just shakes his head. 

“I wanna look around. It’s too boring here,” he teases and Seungyoun gasps, feigning hurt. Seungwoo laughs and God, he seems more attractive than the first time Hangyul met him. 

They leave with Seungyoun calling out, “have fun!” Hangyul leads Seungwoo through the maze of booths and stalls, stopping at anywhere Seungwoo finds particularly interesting. Hangyul’s been in the university for three years, and nothing in this fair is new to him, except perhaps the bands they’ve invited as well as the special events. But he supposes that for someone like Seungwoo, who hasn’t been in years, everything about it feels new. 

“What do you want to eat?” Seungwoo asks, looking down the line of food stalls. Hangyul hums. 

“Anything except spicy food, really. I’m not picky,” he replies. “What about you, hyung?” He stumbles a bit over the last word, adding it like an afterthought. Seungwoo seems to notice, because he turns to Hangyul and smiles fondly. Hangyul swallows unconsciously, feeling his heart tug. 

“I’ll eat whatever you want to eat.” Really, Seungwoo’s already too much for him. And they’ve only met _ twice. _

Hangyul decides on boxed rice meals, the cheapest option. Just when he’s about to pay for his order, Seungwoo swoops in and hands the stall lady some cash.

“I can pay for myself,” Hangyul insists. As much as he loves free things, he barely knows Seungwoo. Yohan and Seungyoun, however, he’d gladly mooch off of. 

“I know, but I want to. Consider this as me returning the favor from before.” Well, he can’t really argue with that. Hangyul nods, albeit reluctantly, and tries not to stare at Seungwoo while they wait for their order. 

When they’re handed their food, Hangyul holds his hands out towards Seungwoo, head bowed as he waits. Seungwoo snorts, placing his order on his palms. 

“Thank you, hyungnim,” he says reverently, face completely blank. He barks a laugh and a fake “ouch!” when Seungwoo smacks his arm lightly, muttering a soft, “stop that”. But Hangyul can see the small smile on his face. 

It’s only when they get back to the booth, with Seungyoun smiling expectantly at them that they realize they forgot to buy him the shawarma he asked for. 

Seungwoo starts visiting more often, and although Hangyul would never complain about it, he thinks it isn’t good for his heart. Seeing Seungwoo in person is infinitely different from swiping through his photos on social media. It’s especially not good when Hangyul seems to have been assigned Seungwoo’s permanent escort whenever he’s at the university. 

“Everyone, get up. The boss is here,” Hangyul announces as soon as he and Seungwoo enter the restaurant. The org members collectively laugh, but stand nonetheless. Hangyul jokingly wipes the floor as Seungwoo walks to his table and the older can only hide his face in embarrassment.

“Since when were you so close with _ the _Han Seungwoo?” Yohan asks once Hangyul’s seated beside him. 

“I’m not, though?” 

Yohan looks at him the same way he does when he helps Hangyul review for finals. Hangyul feels a little offended. “Dude.”

Just then, Seungyoun calls for everyone’s attention, and the topic is forgotten. 

“You really don’t need to drive me to the dorms, hyung,” Hangyul says, but he’s already sliding into the passenger seat of Seungwoo’s car. The older purses his lips, no doubt trying to suppress a smile. 

“But I want to,” is his simple response. “Besides, you always say that but you still get in my car anyway, so.” Hangyul jokingly rolls his eyes as he fastens his seatbelt. He truly does feel bad, but he’d feel worse if he insists on saying no to Seungwoo. 

Seungwoo, as Hangyul has come to learn, is indeed _ loud. _Maybe a little more than he is. It has been kind of weird at first, to see a whole new side of Seungwoo. Seungwoo who belted out lyrics and screamed and yelled whenever he felt like it. But at the same time, Hangyul was extremely glad Seungwoo was comfortable enough with him to be able to show this side of him. It made him fall just a little bit more for the older man. 

Still, Seungwoo had his moments where he preferred peace and quiet. Seungwoo also seldom initiated conversations, something Hangyul has learned to be out of shyness, and not uncomfortability. 

Most of the time, their car rides are spent in comfortable silence. Sometimes Hangyul would try to make small talk, asking Seungwoo how his week has been, or if he’s coming to the next gathering. He doesn’t bother Seungwoo when he’s driving. He’s learned the hard way that Seungwoo gets easily distracted, almost running into a pedestrian from too much laughter when Hangyul started imitating Wooseok.

Other times Seungwoo is the one who initiates the conversation, and it’s usually just him wishing Hangyul luck with requirements and exams, or offering to help. Hangyul had used that chance to ask for his contact details, palms sweating as he waited for Seungwoo to answer.

“I’m going to take that offer seriously. I need to pass my classes,” Hangyul had said as he added Seungwoo on Facebook and Kakaotalk. 

Seungwoo chuckled. “Why would I offer if I wasn’t willing in the first place?” 

This time, they sit quietly, but Hangyul notices Seungwoo constantly glancing towards his feet and he suddenly becomes conscious of how worn out and dirty his shoes are. It’s not his fault he’s always too tired to clean them, or that he always ends up forgetting when he does have the time to do so. 

Finally, Seungwoo speaks. “What size are your feet?”

It takes Hangyul a few seconds to process the question, looking at Seungwoo confusedly. “I usually wear size nines. Why?” 

Seungwoo nods thoughtfully. “Just curious.” His answer only adds to Hangyul’s confusion and he doesn’t really know what else to say. 

“What size are yours?” It’s childish, returning the question like this, but Hangyul feels the need to fill the air with _ something. _

Seungwoo laughs a little and glances at him briefly. “About eight.”

They don’t say much else after but Hangyul is still wondering why Seungwoo would possibly be curious about something as specific as his foot size. 

“Drive safe on your way back,” Hangyul says when Seungwoo drops him off at his dorm. 

“I will.” The older ruffles his hair and Hangyul feels his cheeks warm. 

Seungwoo visits again the next week, notifying Hangyul through Kakaotalk. The next org get-together isn’t until the end of the month, but Hangyul says nothing. Instead he tells Seungwoo his last class ends at 2PM and grins when the older tells him he’ll be waiting at the coffee shop just outside of campus. 

“Did you forget something, hyung?” Hangyul eyes the shopping bag sitting atop the table where Seungwoo’s sitting. It’s an expensive brand, and Hangyul is admittedly curious as to why Seungwoo has it with him right now.

Seungwoo hums. “Not really. It’s just,” he taps the shopping bag, “my sister bought these shoes for me as a gift, but the size is too big. She can’t exactly return or exchange them and it would be too much of a waste not to use so…”

He carefully slides the shopping bag towards Hangyul, whose eyebrows shoot up when he realizes what Seungwoo is implying. 

“You’re giving it to _ me? _” Hangyul stammers, pointing to himself in disbelief. Seungwoo bites his lip and nods his head slowly. “Oh, no, hyung. I can’t–”

Hangyul swallows the rest of his sentence upon seeing Seungwoo deflate. His eyes lower and he pouts and _ fuck, _Hangyul’s not strong enough to deal with this. 

He takes a deep breath. “Thank you, Seungwoo hyung. I’ll use them well.”

The way Seungwoo lights up squeezes his heart in a way Hangyul can’t decide is good or bad. 

“So you’re telling me,” Yohan slowly says, mouth disgustingly full of food, “that Han Seungwoo, also known as God himself, gave you the newest pair of shoes that Nike released? For free?”

“They were too big for him,” Hangyul shrugs, repeating what Seungwoo had told him. 

“What the fuck? What did you do to deserve something like that?” Hangyul raises an eyebrow at his roommate. “No offense.” 

“Too late.” Yohan barely dodges the pillow that flies towards his face. 

“I’m just saying! You won’t even let me borrow your clothes and I’m your best friend.” Yohan drags out the last two words and Hangyul looks at him with disgust. 

“We’re friends? Since when?”

“I fucking swear to God, Lee Hangyul.”

Hangyul tries not to dwell on it too much. As much as he’d like to think he’s special, he doesn’t want to overthink and misinterpret Seungwoo’s kindness. _ It’s probably just a thank you for all those times I accompanied him while he’s here _ , he tells himself. _ Or maybe he genuinely just wants to help a college kid out. _

“You’re not wearing the shoes,” is the first thing Seungwoo says when he sees him during the end of the month org get-together. Hangyul looks down at the worn out shoes he’s wearing, laughing sheepishly. 

“I only wear them for Human Kinetics,” he explains. Thankfully, Seungwoo accepts it, no longer frowning. 

“Do they fit you?”

“Perfectly, yeah. Thank you. Again.” 

Seungwoo smiles brightly, and Hangyul wonders how brighter he would have looked if Hangyul had chosen to wear the shoes he gave him. 

“Hyung, I’m pretty sure I’ve told you this before, but I receive monthly stipend from my scholarship,” Hangyul says. Seungwoo had come back sooner than he’d expected, inviting him out to his favorite Japanese restaurant in the area. Coincidentally, it was one of Hangyul’s favorite places, too. 

“And?"

“You don’t have to pay for me.” 

“Hangyul, I’m pretty sure I’ve said this before, but I’m paying because I want to.” Hangyul makes a face at Seungwoo’s blatant repetition of his own words. “I don’t mind it. Really. I know how it feels to be a student on a tight budget, even with a regular stipend.”

Hangyul chooses not to argue. He isn’t sure how to respond. Instead he grins mischievously at Seungwoo. “Okay. Thanks, daddy.” 

Hangyul thinks the pain from Seungwoo kicking his leg under the table is totally worth it. 

To be honest, he’s starting to think that Seungwoo sees him as a charity case, because Seungwoo does not even hesitate for a second to spend money on him. Whether it be food, clothing, bags, shoes, he’ll be taking his wallet out and paying before Hangyul can even think of saying no. But the thing is, Hangyul’s not struggling financially, especially when his parents regularly send him money in addition to his scholarship allowance. He just likes to keep things simple. And he prefers using his things until they’re broken or worn out before buying a new one. It’s a waste to own so many things in college. 

Perhaps it’s this outlook of his that Seungwoo finds pitiful. 

Admittedly, Hangyul isn’t against being treated like this. It makes him feel special, loved, wanted. It’s a nice feeling, even though he thinks he’s being a parasite. But Hangyul has quickly learned that the guilt of refusing Seungwoo is heavier and worse than just accepting his kindness. So he lets himself be spoiled, taking everything Seungwoo gives him with much gratitude and letting himself believe that he’s the only recipient of Seungwoo’s doting. 

It’s not as if Hangyul hasn’t thought of it before, he just doesn’t like assuming things on his own. But Yohan brings it up like it’s a well-known fact.

“He likes you.” Hangyul makes a choked noise at the back of his throat and throws a chicken bone at Yohan. His friend fails to dodge it, yelping as the bone hits him right in the face. It earns them a few looks from the other customers in the diner. They duck their heads and mutter apologies. Yohan sneaks a kick under the table and Hangyul has to stop himself from crying out. 

“Anyway, as I was saying,” he says pointedly, “Seungwoo hyung totally likes you, too.”

“What are we, high school? This whole like-like thing? Really?” 

“Might as well be with how dumb you are.” Yohan ignores Hangyul’s loud, “hey!” 

The thing is, Hangyul can’t deny it. Seungwoo’s much too sweet, much too kind, much too clingy. He texts Hangyul good morning and good night, hugs him whenever he sees him, spoils him with gifts, treats him to food, tolerates Hangyul’s whole self and accepts him with a warm smile. He can tell how fond Seungwoo is of him, can _ feel _ it whenever they’re together but he refuses to acknowledge it as anything else besides friendly affection. Hangyul is just a college and org junior of his, Seungwoo couldn’t possibly be so foolish as to like someone like _ him _. 

“But why me?”

“That’s the thing,” Yohan says in a fake solemn tone. “I have no idea of what’s there to like about you.”

“Fuck off, man—”

“But does it matter?”

Hangyul blinks at him. Yohan sighs. “Does it matter what he likes about you?”

When Hangyul takes long to respond, Yohan speaks again. “Isn’t it better to think about how he likes you despite how you are as a person?” He gestures to Hangyul’s whole person while grinning innocently. 

“Oh, fuck you, Yohan.” 

Yohan’s face contorts to a look of disgust and Hangyul wishes he could smack him when he says, “no thanks.” His phone pings with a notification and Hangyul involuntarily smiles when he sees that it’s a message from Seungwoo, asking him whether he was free next weekend to meet up for lunch. He replies quickly and it’s when he sets his phone back down on the table that he realizes that he’s been grinning like a fool. Yohan wiggles his eyebrows knowingly, but Hangyul’s mood has been uplifted. Not even his best friend’s annoying ass can deter that. 

Hangyul really tries not to think about Yohan’s words. He’s managed to avoid the thought of it for the rest of the week after he brought it up. He’s even managed to ignore the way it drills into his mind whenever he and Seungwoo message each other. But they weigh down on him as he neared the restaurant where he’s supposed to meet up with Seungwoo. The words echo in his mind as he approaches Seungwoo and taps his shoulder before sitting down across him. 

_ He likes you. _

Hangyul’s heart skips a beat when Seungwoo smiles at him and he almost doesn’t hear him when he asks how his week has been after they’ve placed their order. 

“We talk everyday, hyung,” Hangyul muses, laughing lightly. He’s not sure what’s left to tell, besides his conversation with Yohan and Seungwoo certainly doesn’t need to hear about that. 

“I know. I guess it’s just different when I’m actually hearing you talk.” There’s a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks and Hangyul really shouldn’t be thinking about holding Seungwoo’s face in his hands and kissing him. 

_ Seungwoo hyung likes you. _

“You could’ve called,” Hangyul says and he bites his tongue right after the words leave his mouth, regretting how accusatory he sounded. But Seungwoo seems more surprised than anything, eyebrows shooting up and lips parting a bit. Then he rests his chin on his palm and leans forward a bit, a small smile on his face as he speaks.

“We already text so much.” Hangyul’s nostrils flare as he looks at him, unimpressed. 

“So?”

“So, I didn’t want to be a bother.” 

“Maybe I want you to bother me,” Hangyul says without thinking. He cringes, ready to retract his words. For a fraction of a second Seungwoo’s eyes widen, then he chortles. Flustered, Hangyul scrambles for anything to say. The waiter saves him. His embarrassment is immediately forgotten when their food gets served and Hangyul is easily able to change the topic. 

They still bicker over who gets to pay for the bill, despite the number of times Seungwoo has won and gone to pay for the two of them. Hangyul, even though he knows it’s futile, adamantly insists that he’ll pay for his share at least. But Seungwoo is as, if not more, stubborn as he is. Hangyul watches Seungwoo as the older hands the waiter his card and slumps back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest. He sees Seungwoo’s lips tighten to a thin line, as if suppressing a smile and it’s then that he realizes he had been pouting. It’s amazing how much he can tolerate Hangyul, especially when he’s being a complete manchild. 

“Where do you wanna go next?” Seungwoo asks once the waiter returns with his card. Hangyul blinks at the question. They usually only ever ate or went out for coffee before Seungwoo drove him back. 

“You’re not busy?” Hangyul almost trips over his own feet to follow after Seungwoo as the older gets up and walks out of the restaurant. 

Seungwoo shrugs. “It’s the weekend. I have time.” 

“Why don’t you use the time to rest?”

They reach Seungwoo’s parked car and the older man opens the passenger seat for Hangyul, who’s still staring at him, waiting for an answer. 

“Then should I go home?” Seungwoo asks softly. 

“No!” Hangyul answers a little too quickly, a little too loudly. He bites his lip, face growing hot. It elicits a chuckle from Seungwoo.

“Get in the car, then.”

Hangyul obeys, cursing at himself mentally as he slides in. Seungwoo closes the door and Hangyul watches as he walks to the driver’s side and gets in. He holds his breath when Seungwoo suddenly leans towards him, arm reach out to his side. Hangyul squirms a little and tilts his head back when he realizes how close the older is. He can smell his perfume, a sweet scent that makes Hangyul almost dizzy and he has to fight the urge to bury his face in Seungwoo’s neck and just inhale all of him. 

“Hyung,” he breathes. “What are you doing?”

“Seatbelt,” Seungwoo replies simply. He turns his head to face Hangyul, who’s now holding his breath and shifting his gaze when he sees Seungwoo’s eyes flit towards his lips. 

The older man moves away and Hangyul exhales when he hears the click of the seatbelt. 

“I could’ve done it myself,” Hangyul mutters, adjusting it just to make a point. 

“But I like doing things for you.” It sounds like a question, the way Seungwoo says it. As if he’s expecting Hangyul to disagree. 

_ Seungwoo hyung likes you. _

“I feel like a kid,” Hangyul frowns. “I’m turning twenty-one, you know?”

Seungwoo smiles, amused. “Of course I know.” A beat of silence passes. “Do you want me to stop?” 

Hangyul shakes his head. “No. I just don’t like being treated like a kid.” 

“That’s just because you’re such a baby,” Seungwoo laughs as he finally starts the car to drive out of the parking lot. 

Hangyul huffs indignantly. “That must mean you’re my daddy, then,” he quietly teases. 

“Please don’t call me that.”

“Sure thing, daddy,” Hangyul chuckles, laughing louder when Seungwoo reaches to smack his thigh, shrieking for him to stop. 

“But really, hyung,” Hangyul speaks again after a few minutes of sitting in silence while Seungwoo drives. Seungwoo hums, letting the younger know he’s listening. “You shouldn’t be this nice. People might misunderstand, you know?” 

Seungwoo tilts his head at the statement, and quickly glances at him out of surprise. Hangyul just knows he’s about to embarrass himself. But Yohan’s voice keeps ringing in his ears, his words moving from corner to corner inside his mind like a goddamn DVD screensaver. “Misunderstand how? What exactly am I doing?”

Hangyul doesn’t know how to answer. What should he say? That all the attention Seungwoo has been giving him has made Hangyul impossibly in love with him? 

“This whole thing,” he struggles out, gesturing vaguely. “You doing things for me, buying and paying for me. I might start thinking that you actually like me.”

_ Fuck, _Hangyul thinks. Seungwoo seems to be stunned silent. His hands adjust their grip on the steering wheel and Hangyul can just how they tighten around it. He tries to force out a laugh, ready to retract the statement and apologize, fist coming up to lightly punch the older’s arm. 

“What if I did?” Hangyul’s awkward laughter dies out as soon as Seungwoo speaks. 

“Huh?” 

Seungwoo smiles, and Hangyul’s heart aches at how sad he looks. “What if I said that I do like you, Hangyul?” And it’s almost hard to hear Seungwoo with how loud Hangyul’s heartbeat is, how fast his blood is rushing to his head, roaring in his ears. “What would you do?”

A heartbeat passes. Two. Three. Hangyul rubs his hands on his thighs, trying to wipe the sweat off. “It depends,” he finally says. “Do you mean it?” 

“I’d give you everything I have in a heartbeat.” 

Hangyul inhales sharply. Then he breaks into laughter, his own voice ringing in his ears from the volume. “That’s so cheesy, hyung!” he says, still giggling. Seungwoo frowns, and it’s so adorable the way his cheeks redden so quickly.

“Stop laughing–”

“I want to kiss you,” Hangyul blurts out. Seungwoo makes a surprised noise, blinking rapidly as he processes Hangyul’s words. 

“You asked me what I’d do if you liked me,” Hangyul clarifies, voice shaking and face heating. “I’d kiss you.” He says the last part quietly, almost a whisper. 

Hangyul can see Seungwoo thinking, can practically hear his inner conflict, which is why he’s a little more prepared when the older asks, “do you want to come home with me?”

Hangyul grows increasingly restless as they walk towards Seungwoo’s apartment, fiddling with his clothes, glancing around the posh and elegant building. His mind is buzzing and he’s bouncing on the balls of his feet as Seungwoo punches in the door code. 

“Make yourself at home,” Seungwoo says, then adds, “I guess.” 

The inside of Seungwoo’s apartment distracts Hangyul briefly from his racing mind. It’s bigger than he thought it would be. Too big for one person, in fact. He whistles lowly, turning to Seungwoo to express his awe. 

“My parents got this place for me when I graduated,” Seungwoo waves him off. As if that statement would lessen Hangyul’s amazement.

“Looks kind of lonely, though,” he says. Seungwoo shrugs, slowly stepping closer to where he’s standing in the middle of the living room. He reaches for Hangyul’s hands, leaning closer until their foreheads are touching just the slightest. 

“It’s not as lonely anymore.” Hangyul holds his breath, eyes flitting towards Seungwoo’s lips. He parts his own a little in anticipation, but Seungwoo is also frozen in place, like he’s waiting for Hangyul to be the first to make a move, too. 

So Hangyul thinks, _ God, fuck it _and lunges forward, capturing Seungwoo’s lips in his own. The older instantly melts, sighing as their lips move against each other. His hands come up to cradle Hangyul’s face, thumb brushing over the skin of his cheek and Hangyul tingles all over at the touch. He wraps his arms around the older’s waist, reducing the space between them as much as he can. The moan Seungwoo lets out when Hangyul slides his tongue into his mouth travels straight to his groin.

Hangyul pulls away to ask, “too much?” and Seungwoo shakes his head quickly, leaning towards him kiss to him again.

“Not enough.”

He groans, hands moving down to tentatively rub over Seungwoo’s ass. The older pushes back on the touch, so Hangyul squeezes is lightly as he shifts, using his hold on Seungwoo’s ass to bring him impossibly closer as he starts to grind against him. Seungwoo breaks from their kiss with a gasp, but Hangyul is quick to pull him back in again, kissing his cheek, the corner of his lips, before licking into his mouth again. 

Seungwoo squirms in his arms, trying to match with his pace. He’s much too eager, noises spilling from his lips and Hangyul swallows each and every one. Seungwoo’s hands slide underneath his shirt, feeling up the expanse of skin and muscle. Hangyul lets him pulls his shirt over his head, mouth attaching to Seungwoo’s again once it’s off. 

“I just thought you should know, hyung,” Hangyul says against Seungwoo’s lips. The older hums, licking and pecking his lips as he speaks. “I don’t put out on the first date.” 

Seungwoo lets out a breathy laugh, and _ fuck, _ everything about him is sexy. 

“Good thing we’ve been practically dating for months, huh?” This time it’s Hangyul who laughs, kissing Seungwoo once more before leading him towards the couch. Hangyul pushes him down, and Seungwoo lets himself fall seated on it, eyes never leaving Hangyul as the younger climbs on top of him. 

Seungwoo lets out a small noise when Hangyul kisses him again. Hangyul slowly lowers himself until he’s sitting on Seungwoo’s lap, hips canting forward. Seungwoo grabs his hips, pushing him down harder on his lap as he grinds up. He breaks the kiss to throw his head back and moan. Hangyul starts kissing down his jaw and sucking at his neck, leaving barely there marks all over the skin. 

“Fuck, daddy,” Hangyul groans, rolling his hips faster. He pulls back a bit, only to lift one of Seungwoo’s legs over his thigh just to slot himself better against his body. And oh, it fucking works. It’s better than before. He can feel Seungwoo’s tenting erection right against his own, their clothes being the only barrier. He has half a mind to take off both of their pants, but he’s too turned on to do anything but chase after his own pleasure. “You sound like a whore.” 

Seungwoo whines at the title, mumbling for Hangyul not to call him that, but his hips buck and his face flushes even more at the younger’s words.

So Hangyul keeps talking. 

“God, you like this, don’t you? Do you feel that good, daddy?” Seungwoo yelps and trembles when Hangyul thrusts forward pointedly, one arm hooked under Seungwoo’s knee and the other resting on the backrest of the couch. “My daddy’s such a slut.”

“Hangyul. _ Shit,” _Seungwoo breathes. “More.” 

“This isn’t enough for you, daddy?” Hangyul’s hips slow down, just to watch Seungwoo tense and moan for him. “Want me to fuck you?” he teases. 

Seungwoo nods, breathing heavily. Hangyul only chuckles, grinding against him again at a pace that makes Seungwoo choke back a moan. “Maybe next time, hyung.” The older whines, but doesn’t say anything. He only circles his arms around Hangyul’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. 

It’s Seungwoo who comes first, trembling and clinging onto Hangyul as he does. The younger keeps moving, and Seungwoo cries out from sensitivity. Hangyul moves to grind against Seungwoo’s thigh instead, already desperate and out of rhythm as he chases after his own high. 

He moans out Seungwoo’s name as he comes, still grinding on his thigh to ride out his orgasm until he’s too tired and sensitive to move. He slumps over Seungwoo, cheek resting on the older man’s shoulder. He presses soft kisses against Seungwoo’s neck, licking up the sweat and breathes in his scent. 

Hangyul starts giggling when Seungwoo groans in complaint. He wraps his arms around Hangyul and rubs small circles on his back. It’s making him sleepy, and Hangyul closes his eyes, letting himself go lax in Seungwoo’s arms. 

When he wakes up Hangyul finds himself on a bed, and it takes him a few seconds to realize it’s Seungwoo’s. Said man is still asleep next to him. Seungwoo’s laying on his stomach, one arm underneath the pillow and the other thrown over Hangyul’s body. The younger carefully moves closer, turning to his side so he can look at Seungwoo better. He presses a kiss on Seungwoo’s nose, just because he knows he can now. Then another on each of his eyelids, on his forehead, on his soft cheek, then finally one on his lips. He backs away when Seungwoo breathes deeply, stretching and slowly blinking his eyes open. 

“Had a good sleep, daddy?” Hangyul asks cheekily. Seungwoo groans, kicking his legs out and moving so he can wrap both arms around the younger boy. Hangyul howls in laughter as Seungwoo roughly rubs his head against his neck and chest, his sleep voice like music to Hangyul’s ears even as he tells him to stop calling him daddy. Hangyul surrenders, yelling out, “fine! I won’t! I won’t!”

“Good.” Seungwoo huffs. Hangyul plants a kiss on his cheek again, and Seungwoo chases his lips to kiss him there fully. “Thank you,” he says as he pulls away. Hangyul smiles. 

_ Thank you for loving me. _

**Author's Note:**

> twt is @atsuwdz


End file.
